Christmas Stars
by wrappedupinbooks
Summary: Fai and a grumpy Kurogane decorate the Christmas tree [FaixKurogane]


**Title: **Christmas Stars  
**Universe:** Tsubasa  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing:** KuroganexFai  
**A/N:** It's Christmas Eve But there's no snow T-T...Wrote this while watching CSI…what a combination huh? Hasn't been proof read T-T...

"…_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow"_

"Argh! Shut up!" Kurogane yelled at the cheerful Fai.

"Now, now Kuro-tan. There's no need to get angry," Fai said happily from his position on the ladder next to the Christmas tree.

The group had landed in a world celebrating Christmas. And even though none of them, except Mokona, understood the whole concept, they decided to join in the festive spirit anyway. Well rather, Fai decided for everyone in the group. Not that any of them were so against it, except maybe Kurogane.

The two younger ones and Mokona had ventured into the city to find some information on Sakura's feather. Fai happily waved as the three of them walked out.

"Let's start decorating this tree, Kuro-rin!" Fai cheered as he dragged Kurogane by the hand towards the tree.

And that's how Kurogane found himself sitting next to the tree, handing that damned mage red Christmas balls and shiny tinsel while sporting a red "Santa" hat that the stupid idiot had forced onto his head. Kurogane hadn't even bothered to get the hat off his head. He knew it would it be no use anyway. Fai would get all teary eyed and whine about how mean Kurogane was being. So just to keep the mage quiet he kept the red and white hat on. _NOT_ because he liked the hat.

Kurogane could only grumble from his chair next to the tree as he continued to hand Fai the decorations for the Christmas tree.

"Ne Ne Kuro-tan did you get me a present?" Fai asked as he strung some tinsel around the tree.

Kurogane looked up and glared at the man above him. "Che…Does it look likeI got you something?" He handed Fai another red ball.

"Kuro-chi is a meanie head…" Fai pouted as he hung another glass ball onto the fir tree.

"As if you got me something…" Kurogane muttered as he handed Fai some tinsel.

"I heard that, Kuro-min" Fai sang with a smile. "And by the way, I actually did."

"Che…" was all that he could say in reply.

Suddenly Kurogane felt a slight twinge of guilt. It wasn't his fault that the mage had decided to get him a gift. They had all decided not to exchange gifts and just celebrate with a Christmas cake because money was tight. It was _NOT_ his fault.

"Kuro-kyu could you hand me the star now? That's the only thing the tree is missing. And then we're done!"

Kurogane handed the Fai the golden star. The shiny object glistened under the light.

_A bit like his eyes_, Kurogane thought. He muttered something incoherent under his breath.

"Kuro-sama I can't reach"

Kurogane tilted his head up to look at the man. Fai had his arm stretched out and was standing on the tip of his toes but he still couldn't reach the top of the tree.

Fai laughed at himself and asked, "Kuro-miu, could you help me out? It seems I'm a bit too short."

Kurogane merely turned his head and looked away. He showed no signs of wanting to help Fai. Understanding what that meant, Fai just laughed and turned his head towards the tree again, trying to reach for the top of the tree.

Kurogane abruptly stood up, pushing the chair behind him and found his way two steps on the ladder behind Fai. He reached for the stupid star in the stupid mage's hand from behind Fai.

Fai's eyes widened. He smiled.

"Thank you."

Fai turned around to look at the other man. He looked up as Kurogane stretched his arms a little and gently perched the star on top of the tree. Kurogane looked down at Fai and watched as Fai smiled in delight at the star shining brightly at the top of the tree with the other decorations.

From his position behind Fai, Kurogane gently tilted Fai's head towards him, leaned down and gave Fai a soft kiss.

Simple and quick.

But enough to leave Fai speechless.

Kurogane leaned back and averted his eyes before asking, "Was that a good enough present?"

Fai laughed and gave Kurogane a smile.

"Just wait till you get yours."

Kurogane smirked at the blonde man.

"I can't wait."

**END**


End file.
